This invention relates to apparatus and method for recognizing an individual and/or for verifying an individual's identity. It pertains particularly to such apparatus and method which records for comparison a unique and repeatable electronic identification pattern of an individual's unique ocular structure.
In the current machine-oriented society there is need for a rapid, positive, automatic verification of a person's identification. Prior art methods of verification include photographs, fingerprints, signatures, voice prints, or presentation of an identification number, either by the person or by a magnetic strip on a card.
The first four of these prior methods are not readily adaptable to automatic machine verification as an operator is required to make a subjective comparison. Even if the particular comparison could be made by a machine, it would be time consuming to interpret the data and to make the comparison. Thus, on-the-spot verification would not be feasible.
The use of a number, while capable of automation, poses serious security problems since either the number or the card containing it is subject to loss or theft.
My previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,237 discloses a basic method and apparatus for identifying individuals through their retinal vasculature patterns. The apparatus therein discussed includes a plurality of light sources arranged in dual concentric circles. The light sources are sequentially illuminated and darkened, providing a flying spot light source. Green light is used so that it is substantially absorbed by the dark red blood vessels and substantially reflected by the retinal tissue.
However, it has been found that the use of visible light of sufficient intensity to provide a recognizable output signal often causes discomfort to the individual being identified. It also causes the pupil to constrict, making it more difficult to record the scan due to light attenuation caused by the small pupil size.
The present invention overcomes the above disadvantages and is an improvement over that disclosed in my previous patent.
Accordingly, it is the general object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for obtaining and recording an identification pattern from the reflectance from the fundus of an eye.
It is another object to provide in such apparatus a single light source of constant intensity, and optics and to project the light from the source into the eye from various sequential, angularly divergent positions.
It is another object to provide a relatively uncomplicated optical system having few moving parts for recording such an identification pattern.
It is another object to provide an infrared light source which will not affect the pupil dilation during the pattern recording scan.
It is yet another object to provide spacial and spectral filters in the optical path to reduce optical noise.
It is a further object to provide a fixation apparatus to locate the eye repeatedly in the source beam each time the apparatus is used.
It is another object to increase the speed and reliability of comparison.
It is a further object to provide correct optical refraction for each user.
It is a still further object to provide an identification recording apparatus which is safe, easy, and automatic for use without the aid of an operator.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention and the manner in which they are achieved will be made apparent in the following specification and claims.